Suck it
by messylaces28
Summary: A one-shot where Percy caught Annabeth doing something with...Grover. Set after TLO. Enjoy! :


**Hey y'all! This is my first time to write in here, so bare with me. :p **

**Constructive ****criticisms are always welcome(:**

* * *

><p>"Take a five everybody!" Chiron shouts. <em>Thank you.<em> Percy thinks, already running towards Annabeth's cabin. He remembered he left something there. He almost comes in when he heard Annabeth's voice.

"I don't think I can do it." Annabeth says.

"Is this your first time?" A voice replies. Percy is pretty sure that that's Grover's voice.

"Yes."

"You won't regret it. Trust me." _What are they talking about_? Percy wonders.

"Grover, it won't come off!" Annabeth whines, after a moment passes.

"What's wrong?" A voice asks. "Oh, I see. Here, let me help you pull it off." Something drops to the floor. "Oops, sorry. There, good as new. Suck it."

"What? Ewww! Gross. There's no way I'll put that in my mouth."

"C'mon. Don't make me shove it in your mouth. Just suck it in." _What?_ Percy thinks. He cups his right hand against the door and strains to hear more.

"You're disgusting." Percy could almost imagine the expression Annabeth is making.

"Suck it. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"Fine. But I won't finish it off." Percy widens his eyes as a scenario comes into his mind. _No_. It can't be. What he's thinking is impossible right? There is a pause. Then, he heard it. At first barely audible but becomes pronounce later. Annabeth is _sucking _into something.

"Mhhhmmm." Annabeth moans with pleasure. Percy almost burst into the door but something withholds him.

"So?"

"Alright. It isn't that bad."

"Told you. Roll your tongue around it." Grover replies. _Alright that's it. _Percy thinks angrily. He pushes the door roughly and is about to yell when he notice Annabeth sitting in her bed, fully clothed, _Thank goodness, _with Grover standing behind the bedpost.

"Hey, what's up?" Annabeth asks innocently.

"I heard you." Percy begins almost inaudible. "Both of you." He gives a betrayal look to Grover who is scratching his head in confusion

Annabeth knits her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really want me to say it out loud?" Percy says, his voice getting higher of every word. "I was about to come here when I heard what you and Grover were talking. About the _sucking." _He says it in a way as if it's the most offensive word to say. "He was urging you to suck hi-"Percy chokes, unable to finish it.

"The sucking." Annabeth says dead-panned.

"Yes." Percy glares angrily.

Annabeth puckers her lips in deep concentration. Then, as if a light was switch on, her face suddenly gives a hint of recognition.

"Oh my gods Percy. You mean this?" Annabeth lifts her hand showing a red cherry lollipop. Grover, who is keeping quiet during the whole exchange suddenly understands.

"Dude, gross! You actually think that I and Annabeth were doing...it?" Grover face ranges from shock to anger to disgust. If Percy is watching this from the outside he sure would have laugh.

"No. I do not think it. I _know_ it." Percy replies haughtily. But embarrassment is slowly creeping inside his head.

"Percy, look at us." Annabeth coaxes. "We're fully clothed. And, I cannot believe you're making me say this, but we did not-"Annabeth stops, obviously thinking another term to say than..._that_. "Intercourse."

"But you said you're not going to put it in your mouth. If it is just a lollipop why did you hesitate?" Percy asks desperately, trying to hold on to the last piece of his dignity.

"Because Grover accidentally dropped it to the floor. So of course I don't want to eat it." Annabeth says, looking at Percy as if he just grown three heads.

"Gross. Just gross. I mean, I'm a satyr. Imagine what mother would have thought." Grover says in disbelief.

Percy shot his best friend his deluxe _Shut up or I'll kill you_ look. "Why then are you moaning with pleasure?" Percy snaps his finger as if proving his point. "It sounds like you're having-"Percy clears his throat. His face is turning into a bright red tomato.

"I'll just go outside." Grover says meekly, trying to ease the awkward situation. Percy nods. The birds hum in the distance. The naiads laugh childishly as they chase each other under the water. A moment passes.

"You want one?" Annabeth asks. She reaches into her pocket and gives Percy a lollipop. Percy nods again. He tries to peel the wrapper off but it clings to the lollipop.

"The damn wrapper won't come off." Percy grunts.

"Here, let me help you." Annabeth says, with a glint in her eyes. Percy turns to Annabeth, sensing the teasing sound in her voice. Maybe just maybe, this isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you guys think?<strong>

**hate it? like it? love it?**

**Whatever! just review!(:**


End file.
